Fairy Tail: New Guild Member, A New Story
by magical fan18
Summary: How would the events of Fairy Tail fared if another member joined around the time as Lucy who knew her & was very powerful; then get ready to meet Tidus Grimmond. A Celestial Mage who owns his own set of mysterious spirits & keys that have never been seen before as he becomes a member of Fairy Tail and journey with him on adventures, trials and discoveries of Magic.
1. Chapter 1

Fairy Tail: New Guild Member, A New Story

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but my OC and the ideas I use or come up with for this fanfic, Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima and the creators and designers of the Anime series.

FYI: I just want to let you know that for those who have voted on my Poll recently I am sorry to say but I am going with my second option which was to make this a stand alone OC fic that has some parts of my OCDJ'S fic in it but not all of it, the reason is that I realised after quite some time thinking over my list of other fics that are to be made and added to that series of fics is that it would be too much to add another fic like this to it so I am really sorry for those who wanted to see this fic be a part of the series of my OC DIMENSIONAL JOURNEY'S Fanfictions.

P.S: Anyway, I hope that you will enjoy it anyway as I show you the first chapter of my own Fairy Tail Fanfiction, now remember that this is my first fairy tail fanfic so please be nice if I get a detail wrong or I am slow on updates as I haven't watched much of the anime in a while with more recent new anime's and other awesome games that have been released or will be released in the near future.

 **Text Used In This Fic:**

Normal Text - English/Japanese words and sentences or Honorifics.

Underlined text: Titles of chapters, names of the notices and other places.

 _Underlined Italic:_ The text of Letters, Signs and Books in fic.

 _"Italic"_ : Thoughts of characters and people.

 **Bold: Magical Attacks or Spells used by characters.**

 ** _Bold Italic: Different types of Magical Attacks/Techniques._**

* * *

Fiore, Near Hargeon July 3rd X784

I sigh as I watch the waves and motions of the water pass me by as I hold my hands on the edge of the boat I am traveling in as the sun shines on myself as I spot the nearby port town of Hargeon nearby.

I think on my most recent challenge and quest being that much closer to being fulfilled; I do still have a great while to go until then but I am getting there I tell myself in hopes of accomplishing the mission that I have spent nearly all of my teens and early adulthood dedicated to completing and it has not been easy.

I stand up more as I take out a black key and a silver key that are my most recent finds.

Looking at the black key in my hand makes me look at the keychain at my waist strapped to the grey belt I am wearing.

I spy the one key that started it all, A Black Key of ornate design with A Golden Monkey as the Symbol etched on the white Gem placed on the bow of the key with the teeth of the key in the shape of a symbol I recognised from some books as meaning the word Monkey ( _猿_ ) in some cultures and old scrolls I remember buying in book stores.

This was the last thing that I'd ever received from my now long deceased father, a powerful wizard in his own right who was said to rival Jura in strength in the use of Earth magic before his father's death at the hands of a dark guild that was thought to have been destroyed by his father but instead they came back for a revenge attack with the remaining surviving members attacking the man that ultimately ended with my father's death to my anger but slight satisfaction at the actions of the magic council who dealt with the rogue wizards swiftly after news of my father's death reached them as he was once a former Wizard Saint which was why the council took such a harsh method of response from finding out about my father's death.

He still remembered the letter his mother gave him after his father's funeral.

 _Dear Tidus,_

 _If you are reading this then I am now dead and you are in mourning of myself._

 _I wish you to not be too sad for my passing, tragic or otherwise; but to live on and remember the good times we had together as father and son._

 _I have a final gift for you and a wish that you become a great man and someone I know I will be proud of if I were still here._

 _It is something that I was given as a reward for a request and mission I was doing for my guild of which I hope that you will see one day and maybe become a part of it when you grow up._

 _I kept it as I felt that you should have it when you grew up and I was to give it to you then but that is not an option now so I wish to leave this to you and ask that you look after your mother as you are now the man of the family my son and I will always love you forever and more._

 _Love from your father,_

 _Tristan._

I was too young at the time as he died when I was about 3 years old so I did not understand much of the letter until I was much older and with help from my mother who thankfully is alive to this day as I only spoke with her a month or so ago by communication Lacrima.

But I still kept the key that was in the envelope of the letter and always had it on me no matter where I went until I learned what it was by sheer luck when I met and befriended a family, my mother met them some time after my father's funeral as she and I were on the run fearing for our lives if any other dark guild came after us and would kill us like they did my father.

The family was a moderately wealthy one at the time and my mother managed to befriend the mother of the family while I gained a new friend in their daughter.

My mother got a job as a nanny to the daughter; along with sometimes acting as a gardener for the large amounts of land they had, to the wealthy family.

It was some time after we had met and befriended them that the mother and daughter noticed my key and were very fascinated by it which lead to the mother teaching me how to use a branch of magic that I still use to this day.

Celestial Spirit Magic.

It seemed like fate that I would meet that family as without them I would have never discovered my purpose and goal in life so early on in my childhood.

I still remember fondly of the time I first summoned my first spirit and soon to be teacher and friend.

* * *

Fiore, 12 years ago

I stood in front of my best friend and her mother, my godmother along with my own mother; who had a nervous expression as she watched me.

I knew it was risky doing magic at a young age but I was determined to do it, besides I had my godmother close by if anything went wrong so I felt safer doing this.

I calmed my breathing as I began the incantation and ritual to summon the spirit I so wanted to meet.

I held my black key to my side as I took it and created a wide circle in front of me with my key acting as the pen as I noticed a faint magic from the end that glowed with power.

I enchanted my spell as i did my motions with the key.

 **"I am the one who shall create a path to the Celestial Spirit World; Hear my call and pass through the Gate!"**

I placed my key into the circle of magic as I finished the incantation with the magic of the spell guiding me to complete it.

 **"Open, Gate of the Monkey! Sun Wukong!"**

I turned the key as if unlocking a door and suddenly a massive amount of power was released as I was pushed back until I stumbled and landed on my backside to my annoyance and slight pain.

I quickly noticed my mother about to rush to my side but my godmother shook her head and made her stay where she was to my mother's noticeable restraint in ignoring my godmother's advice.

A cloud of golden smoke emerged from the circle of magical energy as a series of symbols and what looked like runes appeared then disappeared in front of the circle in the same shape of which I recognised from my godmothers use of her magic as a shadowed figure from within the smoke emerged to my shock and gasps of my mother and shouts of surprise from my godmother and best friend.

I saw what appeared to be a monkey like being, which was obvious from the key I used and my incantation but it was still a surprise seeing the spirit itself as it appeared to be part human.

The monkey like being had long golden hair and a face that resembled that of a human male but his hair was shaped and made to look like that of a monkeys as he had bushy eyebrows with the sides of his face and chin made to look like a monkey's own face.

The beings eyes were closed as I looked at him in a wary fashion as I noted the hint of the tail peeking out from the back of the monkey spirit that was a golden colour as well to match the long hair on his head that had a flowing loose ponytail near the back of his head which was held up by a ornament that I supposed was much like a hair clip or hair band that kept the hair in place.

I looked at the sections of leather and metal armor on his shoulders and other parts of his body as underneath the armor he wore a black robe.

I was broken from my studies of this new Celestial Spirit by the spirit itself opening its eyes and looking at me with such deep black eyes that further enhanced his simian features.

The figure then seemed to stretch himself in odd and someone strange angles as he then stopped soon after as he then looked at me as if I was some interesting item as his head turned slightly as he studies me much like I did him.

I nearly jump in the air when the till now silent figure speaks to me.

"Well, what do we have here; A wizard has actually managed to summon me and not just any wizard but a child?"

I looked nervous as I hesitantly replied to the spirit, "Yes I did summon you as I was given your key by my late father who found it and left it for me to use."

The spirit frowned as he listened to me as he then interrupted my explanation by speaking.

"So you have no experience with magic at all, bar you summoning myself here?"

I nod with a nervous expression as I await the spirit to speak more.

"This is interesting as it is normally very difficult to summon a spirit such as myself to this plane of existence even for a newfound mage who has used their magic for the first time."

Our conversation was brought short by my Godmother speaking to the being I guess is named Sun Wukong.

"What do you mean a spirit such as yourself?"

Sun looked at my Godmother for a moment as I swear his eyes flashed gold for split second but I was unsure as the monkey spirit spoke to her.

"My, my, my; a Celestial Spirit Summoner and practitioner."

"Not only are you one but a powerful one at that, I wonder why you never summoned me instead of this child?"

My godmother looked a bit annoyed as I guessed from not having her question answered but she spoke again in reply to the spirits question.

"I did in fact try but it did not work, not even when I used all of my power to do so."

Sun looked confused as he studied my Godmother again until what appeared to be a look of understanding showed on his face as he smiled with a very mischievous grin that I felt wary of for some reason.

Sun spoke again as he said to her, "I believe you could not summon me is because you are already tied to your current spirits by contract whom from what I can sense are The Crab, The Fish Woman and that Goatman."

My Godmother looked surprised as I saw her reach into her long dress and take out a small keychain that had 3 gold keys of whom I recognised from my lessons with her, together with my best friend in using Celestial Spirit Magic.

Sun nodded as he spoke again, "If you were only contracted to the Silver keys and not the Gold ones then you could have summoned me as the Gold Key Spirits become a part of your own magical being when you make a contract with them which is why they are so powerful all the time."

My Godmother then looks as Sun as she asks him in return, "Then what about you, what spirit are you then as I have never heard of a Black Key before besides the Legendary 13th Key of which I have seen pictures of and it looks nothing like what your key does and I did try to find information about them but no luck."

Sun closes his eyes as he nods for some reason to which he then speaks to himself apparently, "I see then; the knowledge of our kind of Spirits have been lost to time then."

My Godmother then quickly asks Sun to expand on his answer to which he does after a few moments.

"My kind of Spirits were once known as Ancient Celestial Spirits as we were actually one of the first Celestial Spirits to exist when our creators made us become Celestial Spirits."

We were all quite surprised and shocked, I could feel it and tell by the expressions of my mother and Godmother along with my best friend, at this news.

Sun continued to explain his story after we all calmed down, "Our Keys came in a number of 12 much like the more modern Golden Celestial Spirits of which I believe our creator based upon my kinds own structure."

"Our creator soon realised that we were too powerful to be used by most people as most of the time when were were summoned for the first time or used it nearly killed the Mage we were being used by as the amount of magic to summon us is immense and the only reason that this young boy is still standing and not in dead is because he has a large pool of magic hidden away inside him of which I am using to stay here and not return to my realm."

"Our creator made the more modern spirits less powerful than they could be when they are first summoned as they were made to grow and become stronger when the mage became more powerful in the use of Celestial Spirit Magic so it was not too much of a strain for the user to summon them.

"Our creator scattered our keys to be hidden away until someone worthy was able to summon one of us, and it seems this boy is the one who can do so."

My Godmother looked very shocked and almost fainted at some of the details; possibly the risk of death in trying to summon a spirit like Sun.

I ask the spirit in curiousity, "Who are the other Spirits besides you; are they all Monkey's like you or are they different?"

I am surprised by the guffaw and shrieking laughter from Sun as he nearly falls over from laughing so much as the spirit tries to speak through his laughter.

"You... Hee Hee Hee...Actually...Ha Ha...thought that all...Ho Ho...the spirits were monkey's like me?!"

I nod with a hesitant expression as I see my best friend look at Sun with wide eyes as she watched his way of laughter

Sun begins to calm down soon after as he speaks once he has his giggles under control.

"We are all based on animals yes but I am the only Monkey Spirit from what I know, however the other spirits are based on a Rat, Ox, Tiger, Rabbit, Snake, Horse, Sheep, Rooster, Dog along with a Boar or Pig (it depends on your preference of what to call it) and finally the most powerful and our leader of the 12; The Dragon."

My eyes widen as my jaw drops in amazement and shock at the last spirit as the ability to summon an actual Dragon as my Spirit summon.

I can see similar looks of amazement and wonder on the others faces as I spy Sun looking on in deep amusement as his eyes seem to sparkle with mischief.

I shake my head to clear it of distraction as I ask Sun "So how do I set the Contract for you to be available."

Sun looks back at me as he shakes his head and says back.

"It is much different from the Golden Key Spirits as to be allowed to use us as you must pass a test set down by myself or any of my other kind; if you pass you can use and summon us on any day you like, wherever or whenever you need us."

I am surprised by this but I do see the benefits on having such spirits that are not restricted by a daily contract.

I ask him, "What do I need to do to pass your test?"

Sun raises a finger as if to give a answer but stops as he instead switches his finger to be placed on his chin as he takes a thinking pose but with a difference as his tail is used to raise him in the air and hold him there as it makes me wonder how strong his tail is.

He then snaps his other finger in success as he looks like he has thought of something.

"I would normally challenge my summoner to a battle of physical combat or who can prank the best but I can see you are very inexperienced in both so it is unfair for each of us; so I instead choose this task."

He hops down from his tail raised stance as he holds out his arm as a golden glow of what I can assume is magic comes from his outstretched hand which soon morphs into a long and surprisingly detailed long golden metal pole.

He points to the pole as he says to me, "This is my Staff, it is my main weapon for combat and use of magic when I am fighting; Your task is to pick it up with both your hands."

He places his arm out forward as it holds the staff for a moment but is then dropped to the ground with such speed and force that it makes a large cracking sound as it lands which I can guess is the tiled floor breaking and chipping itself.

I look on wide eyed at this as I ask him in a hesitant manner, "How much does that thing weigh?"

He smiles with a very mischievous grin as he answers, "My Staff is about 7,960 kilograms."

I nearly faint at the weight of the as it is more than the weight of a large elephant.

I gulp as I can see the similarly shocked expressions on the faces of my small family at this knowledge as it makes me realise that if this spirit can lug such a heavy piece of metal around like its a toothpick then he must be much stronger than I guessed.

I breathe in and out to calm myself as I psyche myself up to do this task.

I slowly crouch down as I reach the staff and feel along it until I feel a good position to grab it with both my hands as I ready myself for what is to surely fail but I am safe in knowing that I tried my best.

I count down from 3 as I am about to try and lift this immensely heavy item.

3.

2.

1.

I pull up with all of my might only to stumble over backwards as I fall on my back with my hands and feet in the air as I have the staff clutched in both my hands while my mind is clouded with absolute befuddlement and confusion on how I was able to lift such a heavy item yet it felt like I just lifted a small stick or rock.

I am broken from my very bewildering experience by a loud and boisterous laughing coming from in front of my as I sit up slowly to see the Monkey Spirit Sun Wukong; busting a gut.

The spirit is in tears of laughter as he is just about falling over with hilarity at my possible performance.

I blink in deep confusion as I ask with said feeling in my tone of voice, "What just happened?"

Sun begins to calm down slightly as he wipes his eyes and answers me, "I switched the weight of my staff at the last minute before you picked it up and it was so worth the look on your face when you went tumbling backwards like that."

I slowly realise I have been deeply pranked by this spirit as my expression changes to angry and very annoyed as I yell back in outrage towards the spirit.

"You mean I didn't have to lift it so hard, I could have just picked it up as easy as you can hold it?!"

Sun chuckles loudly as he answered back after another small series of laughs.

"Oh no, it still weighed a lot but I just wanted to have some fun for a change as I haven't had such a good time with anyone in an age."

I blink as my anger and annoyance fades as I can just hear the hint of sadness in the spirits voice as he finishes speaking as I begin to understand why he must sound so sad.

Having to spend so much time from what he gathered was hundreds of years without a summoner and mage has got to be extremely lonely and very saddening, I feel a ache fill me as I walk up to the now kneeling and depressed spirit.

I place my hand on his shoulder as I also feel the tough armor on his body, I speak to him in what I hope is a comforting voice.

"Well, you don't have to be alone to have fun anymore, you've got me haven't you now?"

I ask him in hope of him being my friend and spirit as I can tell now he really needs someone to help him.

I then step back as Sun begins to stand as he looks at me with red rimmed eyes and a much more subdued expression as he gives a weak chuckle and says to me aloud in a semi quiet voice.

"Heh, You are a good kid you know that?"

I smile as he takes a deep breath and speaks again with more emotion.

"I think I am going to like being your Spirit, Partner."

I smile in joy as I realise I have a new friend and have accomplished something I have always wanted, to become a mage and practice magic just like my father; Tristan Grimmond.

"YES!" I cheer in happiness at my accomplishment as does my mother, godmother, and Best Friend; Lucy Heartfilia.

* * *

Now, Hargeon Port

I smile as I think on that experience as summoning Sun was the best thing to ever happen to me, bar meeting Lucy and My late Godmother; Layla Heartfilia or Auntie Layla as I called her.

I smile sadly at the memory of her funeral and the way Lucy slowly lost her childhood and innocence as she struggled dealing with her mother's death; if it wasn't for myself, my mother and the rest of the people in her life that showed care for her then I do not know what could have befallen her.

I did not have much interactions with Lucy's father to my relief as he was a very cold and stubborn man to know even from when I was very young.

I always hated how he became such a void of emotion rather than dealing with his wife's death and actually showing care for his own daughter; his own flesh and blood.

When she had her 11th birthday and ended up coming to my mother and I's home after being yelled at and shown cruelty from her father I nearly summoned Sun to teach the old bastard a lesson for making Lucy cry.

Luckily my mother stopped me and went to speak to Jude about what he did, all the good it did as it nearly ended up with myself and my mother getting kicked off the estate and banned from seeing Lucy.

This made it clear that the scum of a human being who was sadly Lucy's father was never going to change his cruel ways and so it ended up with myself and my mother along with the Celestial Spirits that Lucy was left with from her Mother's will and my own spirit at the time to help Lucy move past her pain and become strong in the face of her father's cruelty.

I smirk slightly as I remember a prank that Sun and I did to get back at Jude though when the bastard nearly hit Lucy when we were playing together in her room.

Apparently we were too loud when playing about and it made Jude come and yell at us to keep it down as he apparently was speaking to a very important business client.

When Lucy merely replied to his yelling as she said to him, "But we were just playing daddy."

The bastard nearly took her head off as he took a swipe at her which luckily she flinched away from just in time to miss it.

The bastard had the audacity to try to physically harm his own flesh and blood and most importantly the one person I cared the most about.

It was retribution and punishment the bastard needed as when I told Sun what the asshole did I am sure that he nearly bent his staff into two pieces that he was so angry.

Sun had began to treat Lucy as if she were his own child; she spent all of her free time with us as Sun and I trained together in many things.

Combat in Martial Arts, Magic and Weapons along with Sun's personal favorite training and pastime; Pranking.

Which was what we did to Jude soon after.

It started with some innocent pranks at first as a warm up; stuff like his shoes going missing, then his fancy suits being replaced by tattered and dirty clothing that looked like they belonged to some aged drifter or hobo who used them as a bathroom as well.

It nearly made the man fire all the cleaning staff and servants as the bastard thought it was one of them until they all showed that they had not been near his room or clothing at all as all of them had been on their work break with us celebrating Lucy's 12th Birthday; of which the man seemed surprised that his own daughter even had a birthday.

This made it even more personal so we kicked it up a notch.

Myself and Sun had snuck into Jude's room at night while he slept and made sure he was staying asleep with some sleeping powder that Sun had on him.

We then carried the asshole of a man outside on a stretcher and across the estate grounds to the large lake at the side of the manor near its forest surroundings.

Then we set him down on a floating pad that was soft enough that the man never noticed he was slowly drifting away from the shore of the lake on top of a floating bed.

It was the next morning when the man awoke, Sun and I had made sure to be there when the bastard realised where he was and fell in.

It was so worth lugging the man to the lake when we saw his face when he realised that he was floating on a large lake with barely any balance to keep him steady.

I don't think I ever laughed so hard when the shitface fell in with a screaming wail.

We ran back to my house to await Jude passing by as to get to the Lake you had to pass by the front of my mother and I's house.

I was outside helping my mother in the garden when Jude came by from the Lake.

While Sun kept hidden in the bushes with his mouth covered to stifle his laughter as when we saw him I think my mother nearly broke her ribs laughing when she saw Jude pass by as he looked like a swamp creature with all the weeds, plants and muck from the Lake covering the shitheads body.

The man was clearly too shocked and in a slight daze from his recent drastic mishap to retaliate for being laughed at as he merely looked at myself and my mother, and unknowingly Sun for a moment as the muddy man continued on his way towards the manor.

The pranking stopped soon after as my mother knew I had something to do with it as she grounded me for it and kept my key on her so that I would not be able to use magic until I learned my lesson of going too far in a prank.

It was another two months before I got my key back and was able to explain to Sun why I could not summon him but he said it was fine as he knew that I would have kept myself busy with training in Kung Fu.

Sun knew plenty of styles of Kung Fu but his two favorites was drunken monkey style and stone monkey style.

Drunken Monkey Style uses a lot of throat, eye and groin strikes as well as tumbling and falling techniques. It incorporates a lot of false steps to give the appearance it is defenseless and uses a lot of off balance strikes. The practitioner waddles, takes very faltering steps and sometimes fall to the ground and lies prone while waiting for the opponent to approach at which time a devastating attack is launched at the knees or groin areas of the opponent. In drunken monkey you use more internal energy than any other. It is one of the more difficult of the monkey styles to master and also extremely effective against a standard, attack-oriented enemy. Countering this style involves shifting your body around often to ensure that the Drunken Monkey user impacts more solid, tougher areas of your body.

Stone Monkey Style is a "physical" style. The practitioner trains up his body to exchange blows with the opponent - Stone Monkey uses a kind of iron body method. It will leave an area exposed on its body for an opponent to attack, so it can attack a more vital spot on the body. It is important not to attack reflexively at open spots, and try to hammer away at their weak spots until they give in.

I can attest to the amount of bruises and injuries I had when training with the spirit as he made me learn Stone Monkey Style to help toughen me up at first then he expanded on it with other styles of kung fu.

It did come with some benefits after a few years of training as I gained some good muscle mass and it helped keep my body very fit and healthy.

Lucy seemed to appreciate it as she always was nearby with a small first aid kit to help patch me up after daily training, which I gladly accepted.

She had only just begun Puberty, thank god for my mother being the one to give her the 'talk' along with the other details about becoming a woman.

It had scared Lucy at first but she got over it as with her foray into womanhood it allowed her to appreciate the male form as she loved massaging and helping out healing my injuries with some of the pastes and creams that Sun supplied for her.

I kinda guessed that he wanted to help Lucy become closer to me of which I liked but I would rather she found love in her own way so I asked him to not be too pressuring in Lucy realising her affections for me.

It was some time after that when Lucy had enough of the treatment of her father and she left her home to pursue her own life of which I followed her example soon after as Sun felt that I was strong enough to go on my own journey to search for the other Black Keys and become a true mage.

My mother had quit her job at the Heartfilia Konzern and moved to Magnolia as she had amassed enough money to live on her own, she apparently moved into a old house that was once owned by my father when he was still a member of Fairy Tail.

I guess it was a nice way of honoring his memory and a way that she could be near him in a strange way.

I stop my reminiscing as I blink my eyes and spot a sight that is quite surprising as the boat I am traveling on has stopped at a port, one that is still standing anyway.

Most of the Port of Hargeon is destroyed and some of the houses on the beachfront are wrecked; making me hope that no one was harmed as I spot what looked like a large shipwreck on the banks of the beach.

I am snapped out of my shock by the captain of the ship I am on grabbing my attention as he says to me with smile.

"Looks like a tornado or something went through here; anyway my payment please lad."

I nod as I take my bag of jewel strapped to my waist and count up the amount I need to pay the captain for his services in transporting me to my previous destination, where I discovered the latest key to my small collection of Celestial Spirit Keys.

The most recent ones are now strapped to my belt pouch and keychain ring.

A Black Key that is the Tiger Celestial Spirit or rather Spirits as from the way that the symbol stamped on the gem at the keys handle is shown and from what Sun told me about it.

They are much like the Gold Key Spirits known as Gemini who are two spirits who work together to be usable; except that the Tiger Spirits can work separately and together to fight their opponents.

Unlike Gemini who can use Mimic and Copy Magic the Tiger Spirits use separate magics which are Light and Lightning Magic.

My other key is relating to them as he is, from what little Sun could gather from his knowledge, a Silver Spirit Key who is apparently also a Cat like being.

I had not yet summoned them as I wanted to wait until I was somewhere secluded and out of the way so that if a fight or any trouble happened it would not cause any damage or mayhem unlike what I saw of the remains of the port.

As I walk through the areas of Hargeon, after paying the captain of course, that are not damaged I hear snippets from people around me as I listen in to the gossip.

"That boy is a menace, he should not be a part of such a guild; rather he should be arrested for the trouble he caused."

"Don't forget that girl that was with them when they ran from the rune knights, she was the one that caused that tidal wave to smash that large boat into the port."

"Ah yes, and she seemed such a nice and ordinary girl; bit loud but nice."

"I think that it is still good that the phony mage was still captured anyway as from what I heard he was doing and going to do to those poor girls trapped on that boat is despicable."

"I agree, still that boy could have had a little restraint, but I guess that's impossible for a member of the Fairy Tail Guild."

"That pink haired menace nearly destroyed half the town with his antics; the boy should realise he could have killed someone with that power."

"That blond haired girl with him luckily seemed to snap him out of it before he left with that strange flying blue cat."

I blink as the information is sorted in my head as the details start to stick out and make sense to me now.

The so called pink haired menace must be the rumoured Salamander or better known as Natsu Dragneel; a fire mage and practitioner of the lost and mostly rare magic that is known as Dragon Slayer Magic who was a member of Fairy Tail.

The cat he was unsure of as it might just be a companion of the mage.

The girl though from the small details of her being blond and the cause of a tidal wave then it might be Lucy and her using her spirit Aquarius who he knew was a very temperamental and angry spirit when summoned, especially after Layla's death as losing her to be made Lucy's own spirit to be summoned must have been hard for her.

Aquarius must have caused the large tidal wave with her magical powers in controlling water; I can guess it was not Lucy's fault more like it was her spirits own fault for causing such damage.

I give a small shake of my head at the memoires of my encounters with that particular spirit and her reaction to meeting Sun and seeing him as my Spirit as the first time that Aquarius was summoned after Layla's death she nearly drowned Lucy in anger until Sun saved her and had a 'talk' with her about her temper and misuse of her powers.

It was after that 'talk' that the mermaid spirit began to be not so harsh with Lucy but she still slipped up occasionally if Sun was not nearby to 'chat' with her.

I can guess that without Sun around for a while that Aquarius went back to her old bad habits of nearly drowning the poor girl.

Thinking of Lucy makes me realise if she is with Natsu Dragneel then she must be on her way to join Fairy Tail as it was a sort of dream of hers from the times we played as kids as we both acted as if were mages in Fairy Tail with Sun acting as the Guildmaster who sent us on 'missions' to find something or do a task of some sort which was really just a scavenger hunt or some other childish game of fun.

I smile as I realise that I have walked straight through Hargeon and I am just heading towards the forest route that leads to Magnolia from the sign I have just passed.

I guess that I was thinking so much that I did not realise where my feet where taking me until now.

I shrug as I walk along the forest path, giving myself a reminder to summon and work out the task I need to do to gain loyalty from the Black Key Spirit.

I feel excitement fill me at the chance of meeting Lucy after quite some time since I last saw her, I think on with a happy feeling as I walk along heading to Magnolia and finally Fairy Tail.

 _"Look out Lucy, cause here I come."_

* * *

And that is it for this chapter and introduction to my OC, Tidus Grimmond.

I have been wanting to do this fic for a while and finally I just thought _"What the heck."_ and just started writing this chapter up.

I know many of you were expecting an update on my Harry Potter fanfictions like my Ben 10 one or my Power Rangers one but sadly one I have writer's block on and another I am having trouble finishing its next chapter for to be added and made for the next in the series of creations by me.

So I thought that with all my other ideas and quite a few people asking me to make this fic happen I decided to do so, I may focus on this one for a while as I want to get them written down and out there so I can clear my head enough to come up with inspiration for my other fanfictions.

It's hard writing up some chapters when you have so many different ideas and story plots I want to make happen clouding your head that you not able to think straight.

Anyway I hope you enjoy this and I will also be having a new Poll out for one of my upcoming fics that has been put on the backburner for a while which if you can guess from my Author Picture it is gonna be a good one that many have been wanting to see made.

So bye for now and enjoy your day reading my fics and this first chapter; Aye Sir.


	2. Chapter 2

Fairy Tail: New Guild Member, A New Story

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but my OC and the ideas I use or come up with for this fanfic, Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima and the creators and designers of the Anime series.

FYI: I just want to let you know that I have a new Poll up as I said I would be putting one up soon and yet I have no votes on it so far.

P.S: So Please Vote On My Poll as I need the help in deciding something for a future fic of mine.

 **Text Used In This Fic:**

Normal Text - English/Japanese words and sentences or Honorifics.

Underlined text: Titles of chapters, names of the notices and other places.

 _Underlined Italic:_ The text of Letters, Signs and Books in fic.

 _"Italic"_ : Thoughts of characters and people.

 **Bold: Magical Attacks or Spells used by characters.**

 ** _Bold Italic: Different types of Magical Attacks/Techniques._**

* * *

Fiore in Magnolia, July 5th X784

I smile as I stand at the entrance into Magnolia and feel excitement but also relief at what has transpired from his two day trek from Hargeon to Magnolia.

I had decided to pick a relatively private and undisturbed spot in the forest the day before to try and summon both the tiger spirits.

I did not expect to have to fight them in such harsh and close combat soon after I summoned them, I think of the encounter with a slight groan and fear as my muscles and body still felt tired and sore after winning them over with my fighting capabilities and powers as a Summoner.

* * *

One Day Ago, Forest leading to Magnolia

I take a deep breath as I ready myself in summoning the two Spirits I have been dying to meet.

I take my stance as I go through my now usual summoning stance.

 **"I am the one who shall create a path to the Celestial Spirit World; Hear my call and pass through the Gate!"**

 **"Open, Gate of the Tiger! Tigress & Lei Shen!"**

I brace myself for the torrent of magic that is released as a large amount of it is let out as the portal created becomes a seal of magic that has similar characteristics to Sun's own magical seal except now it has the same symbol from the key I have just used in its center.

I watch as smoke begins to appear like my other Ancient Celestial Spirit Summons as from the smoke a light begins to shine as it takes the form of two tall beings that are soon revealed as the magic is complete which causes the smoke to be blown away and to reveal the two spirits.

One is a tall male who I can see is a somewhat humanoid Tiger as he has mostly the features of a tiger but is standing up and proper like a human with a tail also behind him.

The other is similar but has a more female form as she is a little shorter and it seems a different breed of tiger as he can tell the difference between them with the position of their stripes and other characteristics.

The male is wearing a blue shirt that is covered by a leather vest like waistcoat and long black trousers that end at his revealed feline clawed feet.

The female is wearing a red vest with golden vine patterns decorated on the vest with a black trim around the vest and metal fasteners along with a waist strap; she also wore what looked like black silk trousers and black sandals that appear to be designed to fit her pawed feet.

They both have their eyes closed for the moment as I then watch their tails flick back and forth, making me almost hypnotised by their motion until they suddenly open their eyes making me nearly jump at their intensity and possible power that they both wield.

The female Tiger, who I can easily guess why she is called Tigress for obvious reasons, had eyes of a burning orange that made me feel as if I were not her summoner but her prey for her next meal.

The male, whose name is a odd name Lei Shen; which I guessed had something to do with his powers over Lightning, had eyes of yellow which I guessed was to signify his power over such magic as I could swear there was a spark of electricity that flashed from them.

I gulped at the tense atmosphere that began to saturate our surroundings as I felt a bit hesitant to speak to them but was cut off from doing so by the man who I decided to call Shen as he spoke in a deep voice that literally exuded power.

"So, this is the human who summoned us; I don't see much in this weakling of a mage."

I felt anger growing at the snide remark towards myself as I almost replied in return with great hostility, however I was again interrupted but this time by Tigress.

"Now brother, we have to give this mage a chance to prove himself if we are to be summoned by him again; if we allow it."

I felt my anger ebb away as I listened to Tigress speak as it gave me an opportunity to speak but now, however; I was interrupted again and this time by Shen who growled at first but appeared to calm down as he spoke to Tigress.

"Very well, Sister."

I almost sighed in relief at being able to speak now as I quickly did before I was interrupted yet again.

"I just want to say that I will try my utmost best in winning your confidence in me."

Tigress nodded at my reply while Shen seemed to scoff at my words making me form my hands into fists as I resisted the urge to slug him one.

I took a deep breath as I tried to keep calm in front of the two spirits as I asked them a important question.

"So what is my challenge to be able to become your summoner?"

I soon felt nervous at the smirk from Tigress and the sharp toothed grin from Shen as they both spoke.

"Your task will...(Shen)"

"Be to fight...(Tigress)"

They stepped forwards as they then stood back to back.

"The both of us!"

I now felt a feeling of great trepidation as from their physical presence and way that they held themselves that this was going to be one of the most difficult challenges I will have ever faced bar facing the Dog spirit who was a swordmaster of great skill.

I still remember the bruises, almost broken wrists along with the sprained hands and sliced appendages from that fight.

I shake off those memories as I return to my current problem.

I could fight them both at the same time but that would be a little too dangerous at the moment as while I can fight multiple opponents it is only if they are not very strong in combat or can be defeated very easily.

I would feel better fighting them one on one so that they both could judge me individually and on a more personal level if it was a one on one fight.

I ask them in curiosity if they would be willing to do so.

Their reply was only a few moments of silence and looks between them as they both spoke as one yet again as they said to me, "Agreed."

I now think on who to fight as while I very much would like to fight Shen first I feel that fighting Tigress would be a better chance of starting this challenge.

I watch as Shen backs away until he is laying his back against a tree in a seemingly safe distance as myself and Tigress begin to get ready.

I go through a few stretches and warm ups to get my body ready to face a fight against the female tiger spirit.

Tigress only does one stretch and gets into a fighting pose I can vaguely recognise as being similar to one Monkey showed me but never taught me.

I can guess that this was his reason for doing so, the chance to fight against a technique and style in Kung Fu that I have not faced against.

We both begin to slowly circle one another as I keep my senses sharp as I listen and look at any sort of action that Tigress may give me.

We circle another for another tense filled moment as we both attack at the same time.

Tigress goes for a forward lunge as she thrusts out her now clawed paw with her right going towards my head as her left paw is kept at her ribs near her waist.

I lean back quickly and do a backwards flip followed by a forward attack, as soon as my feet hit the ground once again, as I go for a series of palm strikes, punches and kicks to test her defences.

She either blocks them with her arms or her paws.

I can feel my arms tire as they hit her paws as it feels like I am punching a steel wall.

I ignore the pain as I concentrate on landing a hit.

I keep at it as I try to find a weak spot or opening in her defences but it is difficult in finding one as I am almost completely focused on withstanding her attacks as she returns to attacking me with great force.

I try and block another forward claw strike as I cross my arms to lessen the blow but it is a trick as the arm that she kept by her waist is now thrust towards my stomach; I try the iron body technique of Stone Monkey Style to protect that area as I am soon forced back a fair distance with my feet and body trying to slow me down as I stop soon after with myself beginning to pant at the exertion I am now feeling from making my body absorb and lessen the blow.

She speaks to me as she keeps her defence up, "Not bad for someone like you; could use some work though but it does seem like you were trained by someone who can actually fight."

I nod as I say back to her, "I know you know who taught me as the style I just used must be a big giveaway?"

She gives a small smirk as she says in return,"Wukong did say he had a pupil of his but I did not expect it to be you as he never gave us a description of who summoned him."

I shrug as I say to her, "I guess he wanted it to be a surprise to the both of you."

She nods as she soon says back, "I do want to see how far you will go with more training so I will concede this fight as a draw but it does not mean our fight will be over."

I feel a sigh of relief escape me but it is cut short by Tigress saying to who I guess is Shen, "Brother; You're up."

I have only a moment to set up some form of defence before I am sent flying backwards in a crackle of energy I can only guess is Lightning as I feel the tingle and slightly numbing feeling of electricity coursing through my chest that managed to get through as I can see the still forward stance of a punch thrown forward that is covered in Lightning Magic.

Shen soon speaks in a slightly condescending manner towards me as he says, "My sister may be a fair in her fights but I won't be."

He gives me a slightly bloodthirsty look as his eyes glow with power as he rushes forward with phenomenal speed as electricity crackles and fizzes around him, leaving a trail of power in its wake.

I take a involuntary gulp at my opponent as I go forth and meet him head on the best I can.

I yell out in hope that it will make me sound more powerful and threatening but it is drowned out by the snarl and roar of the Male Tiger Spirit as we meet in clash of strength.

* * *

Now

I shudder as I remember the beating I received from Shen as I did try my best with all that Monkey taught me but it apparently was not enough as Shen had enough power and magic to get past the defencive technique I used against Tigress.

After that it was a series of painful and harsh attacks of which I gave as good as I got in return which apparently made Shen only 'slightly' satisfied with my potential.

It was after they deemed me 'worthy' that I was allowed to summon them but only if it was against very tough opponents or I would be facing a even more painful fight with Shen of which made me promise to abide by their wishes.

I shake off the reminiscing as I realise I have been wandering a bit aimlessly and ended up in front of what appears to be a restaurant which was soon followed by my stomach giving itself a loud grumble which was easy to signify and remind me that I had not even had any breakfast or lunch yet.

I realise why I did this when I remember being in such a rush to get here after I awoke from my small campsite.

I am so glad that I had one of my Spirits teach me some Requip magic so that I could basically store a large amount of camping gear as before I just kept a small bag I got from a magic store that was much bigger than it was on the outside but I had to keep getting it repaired and upgraded at different magic stores as the bag's magic does not last long.

It was a task and a half learning Requip magic as I already mostly used Celestial Spirit Magic as I knew it was difficult for those who wielded magic to use more than one type of magic.

But it has greatly shown its benefits, but I still liked at least keeping my keys and money bag on my person for quick use.

I walked into the restaurant, of which I saw its name as I entered, _"Cosette's Patisserie"._

I smiled at the chance to maybe have a small sweet treat after my so called 'Brunch' as I loved having ice cream at some of the beach resorts and areas I visited now and again on my travels.

I was greeted by a very cute and smiling brunette in what appeared to be a very attractive maid outfit who appeared to be about my age or younger as she spoke to me.

"Greetings Monsieur, welcome to Cosette's Patisserie; how may I be of service to you today?"

I smile and reply in kind, "I would like a table for one please and could I have a pitcher of water for my table please?"

She nodded and bowed slightly which gave me a good look at her now more exposed cleavage making me inwardly grin at the sight.

She spoke again as she said to me, "Right away Monsieur; please follow me to your table and seat."

I followed her to a table, as I slyly kept my eye on the maid's backside as her skirt moved slightly as she walked which gave me a perfect view of her legs and upper thighs as her skirt 'just' obscured her hopefully sweet panties and derriere.

I quickly returned my vision to the maid's face as she turned and took out her arm as she gestured to the empty table and chair beside us.

I nodded and said to her kindly with a smile, "I thank you for directing me to my seat and table; it is always a treat to be served by such a cute girl like yourself." I finished saying to her as I gave her a wink.

Her cheeks turned slightly red for a moment as she appeared both flattered and embarrassed by my compliments.

I further ask her as I take my seat, "I see no name tag on your rather fetching uniform; could I have your name please?"

I give her my most charming smile as I watch her cheeks turn bright red as she begins to stammer slightly.

"M...My...Name?"

I nod saying to her, "Yes your name; unless you want me to call you beautiful instead?"

Her entire face looks to be turning entirely red with embarrassment and I hopefully think with deep flattery.

She then rushes out her answer as she then swiftly departs with what seems to be steam coming from her head.

"Igottagetyourorder,mynameisveronica."

I feel and let a smirk appear on my face at my handiwork as I watch Veronica, the waitress, depart to get my water.

I am so glad that I learned how to be suave with women thanks to Sun's help as he knew how funny it was to make women fluster and become embarrassed when faced with such smooth moves.

It certainly helped when on odd jobs and visiting other cafe's or restaurants like this with such delectably cute maids and waitresses who aimed to please.

I feel a small amount of lust grow in me as I watched the flustered waitress make her way to the bar, who seems unaware that her fast departure is causing the back of her skirt to flip up and flash me her panties and other undergarments on display from her stockings and hints of her smooth legs. peeking out of them.

 _"White, so pure and clean; makes me almost want to make them not so pure as I have my way with her as I play with her sweet ass."_

I place a hand over my mouth to hide the grin of perversion I feel growing on my face.

But I calm myself down as even though it has been some time since I had some 'fun' I do want to at least ease my targets into doing those kinds of activities.

It was not so hard to become like this as with the amount of traveling and adventures I have had over the years it was necessary to visit certain 'places' to deal with my pent up energy and lust that came with traveling mostly by myself all this time.

So it became natural to have lustful thoughts quite a few times when I saw a pretty girl with a great body or cute feature that I wished to get 'closer' to.

I will always though be careful with my intentions as most of my encounters were mostly one night stands as I knew some women had pent up energy needing 'released' especially the women of the Guild known as Mermaid Heel.

I met them when I had travelled around where they were stationed and met some of the members who either were out on the town looking for some 'fun' of their own.

Of course I soon found out that a lot of the members of that guild turned to Lesbianism to help with their 'desires' but a few were Bisexual and into some 'really' good stuff to enjoy together.

I think on my last encounter with an inwardly goofy yet perverted smile as it ended up as a Menage Trois with him in the middle of two smoking hot women.

I shake off the perverted memories as I realise that Veronica is walking back with a tray holding a pitcher of water as I notice a glass along with it making me realise I never asked for a glass.

I shrug at my mistake as she nears me and places the pitcher of water with the glass on the table.

I thank her as I inwardly smile at her now yet again reddening cheeks of which she appeared to have calmed down from but it is no use as with her being back in my presence again has caused her face to redden once more.

I speak to her, as I peruse the menu I am now holding almost lazily in my hand, with a nonchalant voice.

"What are your specials for today?"

She stammers in reply slightly as she gives out a short list of the day's specials.

I listen to them as I decide on a choice of the small list.

"I'll have a Pain au chocolat with a Caramel Latte, followed by a Magret De Canard with a bottle of Red Bordeaux and finally as a dessert I'll have a Chocolate Meringue with Raspberry Rum Cream."

Veronica's eyes widen at my full course order but nods as she jots it down and soon departs to give my order to whom I can guess are the chef's of the establishment.

I am then distracted by the bell on the restaurant's door ringing as the the door opens to reveal a very pleasing yet surprising sight.

It is none other than Mirajane Strauss of Fairy Tail and one of the top female model's of Sorcerer Magazine.

She appears to have been shopping as she is carrying a ton of bags and items in her arms and on her back, She is greeted by one of the male waiters who has rushed to meet her as they direct her to a nearby table.

I smile as the table is right next to mine, meeting this woman could work out well as it might help me in finding Lucy seeing as they are both in the same guild.

I am snapped out of my ponderings by the sound of nearing feet in heels as they clacked against the floor making me look away and towards the noise as I spot the waitress, Veronica, with a tray holding my Latte and Pastry.

She appears to have calmed down from my earlier teasing as she nears my table and places the food items on my table as she bends down to place them there, giving me another good view of her nice cleavage.

She stands up and speaks in a kind yet pleasing voice towards me, "Enjoy your meal Monsieur."

She gives me a slight curtsey as she then leaves with a slightly hurried departure.

I hide a grin as I then focus my attention on my starter of the meal I am about to have.

I nearly moan in delight and ecstasy at the taste of my pastry as the chocolate is exquisitely tasty with it being just the right amount of dark chocolate to not overpower the taste of its light buttery dough along with the texture being a wonderful attachment to the entire ensemble.

I then try my Latte, gently blowing on its top in hopes of cooling it down a bit as I take a small sip; which is followed by a delightful warmth and taste of warmed caramel mixed with the rich coffee of the drink as I lick my lips in satisfaction at the creamy remains of the latte's topping.

I soon finish the starter and my latte as I wipe my face and lips with a napkin provided by Veronica.

I then turn my head to look at Mirajane as she appears to be enjoying some tea or other hot beverage along with a tropical fruit parfait, one of the items I saw on the special's list for today.

I take a deep breath as I speak towards her, which startles her a bit as she nearly jumps in her seat as a blob of frozen yogurt is now on the end of her nose.

"Excuse me, miss?"

I nearly laugh at the absolutely adorable look on her face, as she looks at me then at her nose as her eyes go a bit cross eyed trying to see the blob of white on the end of her nose; which further enhances the cute look on her face as she tries to lick the blob of frozen yoghurt with her tongue.

I react by grabbing a napkin and going over to her, as I stand and walk over, as I use it to wipe the end of her nose gently; I then ask her in my kindest voice.

"All better?"

She wiggles her nose in such a cute way that I nearly faint at how cute she looks as she then focuses on me and speaks to me saying.

"Thank you, for that assistance."

I nod as I say to her, "My pleasure, and sorry for giving you a fright its just I wanted to ask you a few things?"

She shows a surprised expression as she says to me in question.

"Oh, what was it you wanted to ask?"

I steel myself as I ask my questions.

"You are Mirajane Strauss from Fairy Tail aren't you and a model for Sorcerer Magazine?

She smiles and nods saying to me, "Yes I am, why do you ask?"

I rub the back of my head as a small amount of nervousness goes through me but I shove it down and answer her.

"Well its just I heard that you and your guild might have a new member recently and I might know them personally but I am unsure if the person will remember me or not?"

I see her contemplate my question and answer as she soon gives me a slight answer and a question with it.

"It is true that we did get a new member recently, what was the name of the person that you think is our newest member if you don't mind me asking?"

I take a quick moment thinking of what I should say as I can bet that if Lucy wanted to join the guild but not be scrutinized for being the daughter of a very wealthy and well known company owner then she may not have given her last name to the guild which was easy to understand and not be too nosy about as he knew that many people only had a given name and not a surname.

I hypothesized that it was possibly from being either orphans caused by dark guild attacks on people's homes and with the children being the only survivors or they were either runaways from abusive families that wanted nothing to do with their family name as they distanced themselves by either giving themselves new names or just sticking with their first name and nothing else.

I give my answer soon after my thoughts are cleared of indecision, "Her name would be Lucy and she would have blond hair and brown eyes."

I see Mirajane smile as she nods saying to me, "That is definitely our newest member, how exactly do you know her if you don't mind me asking?"

I shake my head saying to her, "Not at all, we're childhood friends and I haven't seen her in a few years plus I may want to join your guild but I am not sure if I should or not."

She is surprised as she says to me in said feeling, "I did not realise you two were that close, also why are you unsure if you want to join as I am sure you could if you talked to the Master of our Guild then I am sure he would be happy to let you join."

I sigh as I say to her, "We'll see, is it alright if I join you as its better to eat with someone than be alone."

She smiles at me as she says to me in reply, "Of course."

I grin a bit as I take a seat on the second chair that is at her table as I begin a conversation with her.

We chat about a few things like how the guild works and some of its members along with myself asking her about her modeling career.

She explains that she started doing it to help pay for the bills and damages to the guild hall along with stocking up the food for the members who ate there also, she then explains about how she began to enjoy modelling after some time doing it which ended up with her doing a small contract with the Magazine's owners.

She mostly did her modeling from a small studio that was stationed here in Magnolia which they usually had staffed by a few photographers and stylists to help her and other model's that were featured on the covers and parts of the magazine.

We are soon interrupted by the waitress who I quickly recognise as Veronica who appears to have a miffed expression as she holds my main course and bottle of wine on her tray.

I try and hide my gulp as I can guess that she is annoyed at how I am now talking with another woman when I had already flirted with the waitress before Mirajane arrived.

She speaks with a gritted smile as she slams my plate of food and bottle of wine down on the table making myself and Mirajane jump as Veronica says to me.

"Your main course, sir!"

She then turns away as she walks back or rather stomps back rather indignantly.

I see Mirajane has blinked in stunned confusion as she asks me, "What was that all about?" as she looks at me with her large doe like eyes.

I laugh nervously as I try to explain, hoping to not offend or upset the woman who was once known as 'The Demon of Fairy Tail'.

"Well, I may have flirted a little with that waitress while she was taking my order but it appears that she took it a bit more seriously by how she reacted to my being in your presence as she probably thinks I am a jerk for leading her on."

She looks a bit more at me as her eyebrow is raised as she asks me in a slightly stern voice, "Are you?"

I reply quickly in a nervous and stammering manner as I wave my hands about saying to her with panic.

"No, god no; I'm not!"

I then see a small smile grow as she then begins to laugh in a light giggle which soon turns into bursts of real laughter; making me stop my panicked state as I realise I have been just played by her.

I calm down but I look at her with a sly look as I comment on her dirty trick.

"Oh, you are good; really good at that!"

She calms her laughter an she answers back with a sweet and joyful voice, "Thank you."

I shake my head at her antics as I then take a look at my main course and I nearly salivate at the smell and appealing look of my meal.

The duck breasts have been cooked to perfection with just the right amount of pink and blood showing in its center along with the sauce for it having the faint smell of port and duck fat.

I take a nearby wine glass as I pour it into the glass with just enough to taste it and check if it is a good wine.

I take a moment to check its flavour as I can taste some spices along with what seems to be an almost chocolate like taste along with hints of blackcurrant and cherry to finish it off.

I nod as I accept the wine for its good taste and layers of flavour.

I take a look at Mirajane as she appears to have quietly finished her parfait as she had apparently watched me taste test the wine.

I ask her, "Would you like some wine?"

She smiles again in her sweet and innocent way and nods saying, "Just a small bit, I still have to carry all this stuff to the guild."

She gestures to the bags of items which I realise must be food and other items that need stocked for the guild she is a member of.

I smile at her as I fill her glass with a small amount of the wine as we both enjoy it together as I eat my main course with Mirajane playfully stealing bits of it from my plate to which I let her as it is nice seeing her expression as she tastes the duck and it's sweet sauce along with the garlic buttered and herbed baby boiled potatoes that came with it.

As we both finish my or rather our meal since we both ate it together, I realise that it is getting a bit late so I decide to have my dessert to be placed in a doggy bag, I call over a different server; this time luckily a man as I ask for my request for my dessert to be made to go.

The waiter acquiesced my request as well as taking the money for my bill and Mirajane's as I pay for both, to her minor protest until I told her it was for the pleasant company and conversation to which she gives in as I soon watch as the water goes up to what seemed to be the kitchen door and entered to possibly handle my dessert takeaway.

I ask Mirajane, "Do you want me to help with your bags as since we are both heading to the your guild then it would be better for me to offer my assistance?"

She tries to deny my help but I insist as she gives in as we both sit up and head towards the door to exit the small cafe.

I make sure to grab my bag with my dessert inside as I place it carefully inside my jacket so as to not smoosh my desert.

I open the door for Mirajane as I let her through saying to her in a playful snooty way.

"Ladies first my dear."

She giggles as she replied in kind saying, "Thank you kind sir."

I grin as we soon are laughing as the door closes behind us as we are walking away from the cafe and hopefully towards the guild I have been hoping to visit and see, Fairy Tail.

* * *

That is it for the now and I am sorry for the delay but I have had some very busy times since Christmas and New Years.

Which by the way, HAPPY NEW YEAR AND LATE CHRISTMAS; to all those I did not have a chance to greet and wish them a happy time for their celebrations.

I also have been having physical problems as of late but I will not get into them so for those who have read this I hope you have enjoyed what I have written so far.

Also I wish for many of you to vote on my poll I have up on my author page, I am getting some votes but not a lot.

Sorry again for the wait but you know how life is with its interruptions and drama.

So until next time we meet next chapter, that's all folks.


	3. Chapter 3

Fairy Tail: New Guild Member, A New Story

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but my OC and the ideas I use or come up with for this fanfic, Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima and the creators and designers of the Anime series.

FYI: I just want to let you know that I have a new Poll up as I said I would be putting a new one up soon and yet I have not many votes on it so far.

P.S: So Please Vote On My Poll as I need the help in deciding something for a future fic of mine and I forgot to mention and add in POV's so please forgive me if you are confused until now as I will start adding them in.

 **Text Used In This Fic:**

Normal Text - English/Japanese words and sentences or Honorifics.

Underlined text: Titles of chapters, names of the notices and other places.

 _Underlined Italic:_ The text of Letters, Signs and Books in fic

 _"Italic"_ : Thoughts of characters and people.

 **Bold: Magical Attacks or Spells used by characters.**

 ** _Bold Italic: Different types of Magical Attacks/Techniques._**

* * *

Fiore in Magnolia, July 5th X784 - Tidus's POV

I smile as I gaze upon the building in front of me, the Guild of Fairy Tail.

I had arrived not too long ago with Mirajane of whom I have been having an enjoyable time chatting with as we get to know one another better.

I grin as Mirajane lets me go in first while my excitement rises at the offer as I do so with a small push of the doors I enter the Fairy Tail Guild.

I am rather surprised at the decor and style that the inside of it is built as, it reminds me of a large drinking hall or pub with the amount of chairs and wooden tables scattered everywhere as I spy a large bar at the back with the name of the guild set up as a sign above it.

I look about, walking forward slowly, as I spy many different people having a good time as they drink and converse with each other.

I look to Mirajane as she too steps through with a gentle smile and kind expression as she says aloud to the group of people, "I'm back from my errands and I bought a friend along too."

I am surprised that Mirajane already considers me a friend since we have only known each other for a short time but I shrug it off as I look at the various members of Fairy Tail who give Mirajane a greeting back in return as some of them look at me curiously but soon return to their business as I am lead by Mirajane to the Bar and behind it as I help her unpack and put away the items that she purchased.

Just as I have finished I am called out by someone nearby.

"Hey Kid."

I turn to see a man of a much more elderly age who is sitting at one of the barstools as he looks at me.

He speaks again saying, "Do I know you from somewhere cause you look kinda familiar?"

I am interrupted from replying by Mirajane who says to the older man with her cheery voice.

"Oh, sorry Master Makarov I forgot to introduce you to our new and hopefully soon to be member of our Guild; Tidus Grimmond."

I watch as, the man now known as the Guild Master of Fairy Tail, Makarov's eyebrows shoot up in surprise as he gazes at me with newfound emotions and understanding as Makarov speaks to me with said feeling.

"Tidus Grimmond, You're Tristan's boy?"

I nod slowly as Makarov's expression becomes more solemn as he says to me, "It was a sad day when we lost such a valued and loved member of our Guild; your father was an amazing man and wizard."

I smile with pride and a small amount of gratitude as my eyes mist over slightly, I then bow and say to the man before me.

"Thank you Master Makarov, I only wish to make him proud and hope that you can allow me to join Fairy Tail?"

I watch as Makarov remains solemn for a moment before he bursts into a happy and joyful manner as he says aloud with said feeling.

"What, are you kidding; of course you can join the guild as it would be wrong of us to not accept Tristan's own son into our family."

I blink at the term 'family' being used to describe the guild until I remember one of my father's descriptions of Fairy Tail and what it is like.

"Fairy Tail is like a big family, because you look after one another and have many good times together and if you always protect your family and help each other then you can become the best member that you can ever be."

I nod to Makarov showing I understood him as my happiness soared and helped reaffirm my decision to join Fairy Tail as one of its members.

I say to the older man, even though I privately thought he was surprisingly short for his age, with gratitude colouring my voice.

"Thank you so much sir, I won't let you down."

The older man smiles wide, showing his teeth, as he says to me in return.

"I know you won't, I can tell."

I feel ecstatic as I too smile wide with joy.

Makarov then speaks to Mirajane asking her, "Could you get the Guild Mark Stamp please my dear?"

Mirajane smiles gently and serenely as she says in her peppy and cheerful voice to the Makarov, "Certainly Master."

She soon leaves us for a moment as she heads towards a door near the back of the bar and goes in, to which she soon comes back out with a large wooden stamp held in her hand.

I am explained about the Guild Mark Stamper as to how it works and what it does.

I can see that the way to get a Guild Mark is very straightforward but I am interrupted from my contemplating by Mirajane asking me in her nice and kind tone of voice.

"What colour would you like your Guild Mark then Tidus and where would you like it?"

I take a moment to think as while it would be better to put it in a place that could be concealed by my shirt, jacket or trousers; it would be nice to show that I am proud to be a member by having it somewhere that can be nearly always visible.

I make my decision as I tell her, "On the back my left hand please Mirajane and can I have it Silver coloured?"

She smiles her now usual smile as she takes my left hand gently and places it on the counter of the Bar as she then holds the Guild Mark Stamper in her her other hand as she presses down gently yet firmly as I feel the stamp press against the back of my left hand as it soon lifts with a quick flash of magic and sound of a spring as I view the Silver coloured Guild Mark with joy and pride filling me.

Mirajane gives her congratulations as she says to me, "Now you're an official member of The Fairy Tail Guild."

My smile goes very wide as my teeth show how cheerful I am as I say to both Makarov and Mirajane.

"I just want to say again, Thank You so much for this; I am just overjoyed to finally become a member of the guild that Dad talked about all the time when I was little."

I go a little misty-eyed at all the short but precious memories I have of our time together as father and son, especially the ones when he talked about his old guild.

I calm down a little as I say to both of them, "I remember one funny story he told me about of how him and his best friend Gildarts tried and said that they could finish and complete missions faster and better than the other and be crowned the 'Ace' of Fairy Tail."

Mirajane's eyes are wide in shock while Makarov's eyebrow begins to twitch slightly as he and Mirajane listen to me describe some of their attempts at finishing some missions to out do the other.

Like the time they were sent to deal with a huge monster that was rampaging towards a heavily populated area to which they bet each other of who could take down the monster better than the other by taking turns trying to defeat the beast.

Or the time they went after a massive sea hydra like monster that nearly destroyed a dozen fishing towns by causing huge tidal waves and crushing tsunami's, to which they bet each other that either of them could stop the monster and save as many towns as possible better than the other.

It ended in a tie most of the time that they tried to out do the other but it was Gildarts who ultimately won since my father who while was a very tough and powerful wizard had not as much magical strength or power as Gildarts whose own powers grew to ridiculous levels.

They still stayed as great friends though after it all with my dad being sometimes called the second strongest member of Fairy Tail at the time with his title being 'Tristan of the Crumbling Earth.'

Mirajane blinks rapidly as she processes what I have told her and Makarov of whom has a face of annoyance as his whole eyebrow is twitching like mad and he has a vein pulsing on his forehead to which he says aloud to me.

"Those two caused so much trouble for me back in those days, I can almost feel the weight of complaints and angry letters to the guild and magic council about those two knuckleheads antics."

I lightly chuckle as I say to him, "Yeah I think I remember my dad mentioning how he was a bit reckless in his youth with his magic."

Makarov calms down after a few short breaths, and a few swigs of a nearby tankard full of beer, as he says to me with a much calmed tone.

"I know he was a reckless kid but he had a good heart and I was so happy to see him marry and have a good life with your mother."

I blink as I remember another reason for coming to Magnolia as I say to Makarov, "I think my mother is actually living here back in Magnolia."

Makarov goes silent for a moment as he processes what I have said to him, as he is taking a drink of his beer; causing him to spit it out in surprise which was luckily away from myself and Mirajane.

"WHAT?!" He says aloud with shock; causing a few nearby members to look at us oddly but they soon return to their business as Makarov speaks again to me.

"How come she never visited as it would have been a very welcome surprise and nice event if she did?"

I rub the back of my head nervously as I answer back a bit hesitantly, "I don't really know but I do know that she moved into my dad's old home when he used to be a Guild member."

Makarov blinks at me as he shakes his head in vague befuddlement but it soon clears away as I ask him, "I know I am a very new member but you wouldn't happen to have had a recent addition to the guild."

Makarov blinks again but this time in surprise as he slowly answers me, "We might have; why?"

I sigh as I explain to him about who it might be and why I may know them.

He shows a mild astonished expression upon his face as he says to me with resolution.

"Yep, that is definitely her."

I mentally cheer at my deductions being right as I ask them both, "Do you know where she is?"

Makarov shows a serious face as he looks to be contemplating his answer as he soon grins and says to me, "I have no idea."

I nearly trip up at the unexpected answer as I think, _"If you didn't know then why did you look so serious before answering?"_

I am interrupted from my confused thoughts as Mirajane says to me, "I think that she was going about town trying to find a place to stay and live in while working for the guild."

I am surprised that she would be looking so soon as she only joined the other day but I mentally congratulate her on trying.

I say to the two, "Then I may as well go and look for her as it is only a matter of time before we bump into each other."

I wave to Makarov and Mirajane as I jog out of the Guild's building and out into the streets of Magnolia in search for my childhood friend, Lucy Heartfilia.

* * *

A few moments later - Lucy's POV

I sigh with exhaustion as I walk lazily back to the guild, having searched nearly all over town for a place to stay while I work for the Fairy Tail Guild.

All the places that were either advertised or mentioned in some of the town newspapers were either too expensive or not big enough for my needs.

I had hoped that I would find somewhere soon as I did not want to take up room in some of the spare bedrooms in the Guild for some of the members who did not have time to live in a separate place than the guild.

I had only recently discovered this through conversations with Mira the other day when she had to find a place to sleep for the night when she had asked her about any nearby hotels or bed and breakfasts.

Mira had happily and gracefully allowed me to stay in one of those spare bedrooms until I could find a place of my own as while it was nice staying at the guild, it was too rowdy and loud to get some good night sleep.

I spy the guild close by with one of my eyes half open as I drag my tired body step by step to its entrance to hopefully rest my weary body.

I had just neared the entrance with relief only to be blindsided by a person crashing into me as I fall back in surprise and shock at the sudden collision.

I close my eyes as I near the ground only to stop moments from the ground as I am supported by what appear to be hands and arms as they steady me.

I slowly open my eyes to speak to the person who caught me only for them to go wide in astonishment at the voice that greets me.

"Well, this was not exactly how I pictured us reuniting after this much time since we last saw each other, How have you been Lulu?"

I stare in utter surprise at the person who speaks as while the face is a little older and the voice a little deeper it is unmistakable not to recognise the man before me as I say aloud with said feeling.

"Tidus?!"

* * *

Tidus's POV

I feel giddy with joy and astonishment as I stare at the shocked expression of one of my best friends ever as I have one thought going through my head.

 _"Damn She's Hot."_

* * *

Lucy's POV

I look at the face of my childhood and best of friends as I have one thought rattling through my mind.

 _"Oh My God, He's so handsome and gorgeous."_

* * *

Third Person POV

They stare at each other for a moment longer as they both soon blush and jump apart with red faces as they look away from each other.

There is a moment of silence until the man speaks saying to the blond haired young woman.

"So..., as I was saying; how have you been Lulu?"

The young woman speaks saying to the man with her back still turned, "Pretty good, you?"

The man speaks with an awkward tone of voice as he says in return to her question, "Good; really good..."

The silence stretches on until the man breaks the silence with a loud groan of frustration, startling the woman until he speaks to her.

"You know what, why don't we start this over; that okay with you?"

He turns to face her as she soon does too as they look at one another and nod as the woman says to him, "Sure."

* * *

Tidus's POV

I take a deep breath and speak again with a small smile as I speak to Lucy.

"Sorry about bumping into you it's just I heard you were around so I decided to come look for you."

I watch as Lucy shakes her head to possibly clear her nervous and awkward feeling from our collision and close proximity to each other a moment ago.

She soon speaks to me as I hear her say, "Yeah I know and it's fine so what have you been up too..."

She trails off in speech as she looks at my left hand and sees my Guild mark which causes her to go silent until her eyes go wide as she speaks to me with excitement and a loud voice.

"Oh My Gosh, You're a member of Fairy Tail; why didn't you tell me?!"

She looks at me with a slightly miffed expression as I panic slightly; remembering that look when we were kids for when she was really mad at me for a prank I pulled on her or when I cheated in some of the games we played each other together.

I wave my hands in front of me as I quickly explain, "I wasn't a member for long as I only just joined a few minutes ago; please don't be mad?"

Her expression calms making me sigh in relief as I did not want to have a 'Lucy Kick' sent where the sun don't shine, I inwardly wince at the few times she did that to me when she chased me with a mad and angry look in her eyes.

Especially the time I set up a red paint can and a few ropes that would make it so that all the paint would be dumped on top of Lucy's father's head and clothes when he exited his room after getting ready soon after he woke up from bed.

I would pull the rope and at the exact moment he exited his room in one of his immaculate suits he would be covered in indelible red paint which would be a bitch to get off his skin and clothes without some strong magic.

Unfortunately I did not know that the man was already up and away earlier that day or that I had pointed the paint can in the wrong direction by mistake.

Or in the fact that Lucy was in a brand new clean white dress that my mother bought for her the other day and that she was heading in the direction of her father's room as she did not know he left early as she wanted to wish him a good morning.

As soon as I heard the door open I pulled the string as I hid behind a nearby wall hoping to hear the screams of Lucy's father as he was covered in red paint.

Instead I got the horror filled screams of Lucy as she was doused in her Brand New WHITE Dress with Indelible RED paint followed by the anger filled shouts of her yelling my name.

"TIDUS GRIMMOND!"

I swear to this day I have never run so fast and far with fright in my life with a near psychotic Lucy after me as she was covered from head to toe in red paint, which made her even scarier as she looked like a little blond red skinned demon after my soul.

I was luckily or rather unluckily saved from further harm and pain by my mother who punished me so bad that I could not sit on a hard surface without a cushion for a week to Lucy's obvious pleasure at my punishment as she watched me get my hide tanned by my mother.

I inwardly shudder again at the memory but I push it away as she answered me saying simply, "Oh."

I sigh as I say to her, "Yeah but what a way to meet up again." I finish with a laugh as I scratch the back of my head.

She gives a small smile and cute giggle as she answers me, "You're right but it is so great seeing you again and plus we're both members of Fairy Tail now; how cool is that."

I grin as I answer her with a happy tone saying, "Very cool."

We are interrupted in our conversation by a voice that makes us jump as we turn towards the voice.

"Awe, its so sweet to see you two reunited like this."

It is Mirajane who spoke as she stood at the still open entrance with her usual smile as her head was tilted to the side slightly as she gazed at us through her joyful eyes as she expressed her feeling towards what she was seeing.

We felt a modicum of embarrassment creep up on us as Mirajane gazed at us.

I break it as I clear my throat and speak to Lucy saying to her.

"Do you wanna go and see my Mum; she does live in Magnolia now if you remember?"

Lucy's eyes widen a little as she apparently realizes this and remembers, her expression turns sheepish as she speaks to me saying.

"Oh, I cannot believe I forgot; I haven't even seen her in a long time."

I smile and ask her again with a calm expression.

"So, do you wanna go and see her?"

Her face brightens as she replies with a tone of happiness, "Of course I would."

But it soon dampens as she seems to realise her bodies need to rest as she slumps a bit saying aloud in tired tone.

"But I'm so tired."

I sigh as I know that we could go and recuperate in the guild but with what I can hear in there, it seems like it would be too noisy to have a rest until I have an idea as my hand brushes against my jacket pocket.

I say to her, "I have something that should perk you up a bit so that you have enough energy to get to my mum's house."

Lucy looks me in confusion as I take out my doggy bag of desert and open it up and show it to her.

Her face lightens up as the smell of my sweet treat makes her start to become more alert.

I hand it to her saying, "Here have it as I am still full from my lunch."

She looks at me in further request as she reaches forwards with her hand to take the dessert from me, to which I further nod and watch as she takes it from me.

She takes a hesitant bite to which she pauses as she tastes and eats her bite of dessert.

Her expression then becomes one of amazement as she has soon scarfed down the rest of the Meringue and cream that was in it.

Soon she appears to me in much better spirits as she says aloud, "That was so good, where did you get that?"

Her question is soon answered as I speak to her, "It was in a little cafe/restaurant right here in town called 'Cosette's Patisserie' where I met Mira there..."

I point to the silent Mira who appears to have been just following our small conversation quietly as she soon gives a little wave as I point at her to which she also nods saying, "It's true."

I continue my speech as I finish saying, "To which she led me here to the Fairy Tail Guild where I had hoped to meet you and possibly join as well."

Lucy is nodding along with my explanation as she soon says to me, "So do you wanna get going?"

I smile and nod as I then quickly say to Mirajane, "We'll probably be gone for the whole day and you may need to head back in as it sounds like its getting rowdy in there."

My point is illustrated by a chair that is sent flying out of the door that narrowly misses us as I quickly grab Lucy and spin her out of the way with my body holding her tight.

I watch as Mirajane has ducked to not get hit by the flying furniture as she soon gets up and heads back into the guild but then gives us a coy look of mischief as she looks at us.

I am unsure of why she has that look until I notice that I am holding Lucy tight with her head resting below my chin as I seemingly hug her tight.

I try to hold in my body's reaction to the curvy and well proportioned body is held against my front side as her large breasts press against my muscular chest.

* * *

Lucy's POV

I close my eyes as I am held by my best friend, trying to resist rubbing his muscular body with my hands as I feel his chest and shoulders pressed against my raised hands.

I have a naughty thought shooting through my head as I think to myself.

 _"Oh my god, he's so muscular and I just love his scent."_

I resist as much as I can to not breath in too much as I can smell his natural scent which calms me and excites me at the same time; which is a very odd experience.

I give him a gentle tap on the arm with my free hand to signal him to let go, which he soon does after a moment.

I try and not look him in the eye as I feel embarrassment creep up on me again, to my slight annoyance.

 _"Oh Great, just when it was getting comfortable?"_

I think sarcastically as I cough gently to hopefully clear the tense atmosphere again and say to him with a awkward tone of voice creeping our from me as I speak to him.

"So...,where is it we need to go?"

* * *

Tidus's POV

"So...,where is it we need to go?"

I blink as I turn my attention to Lucy, once the embarrassed tense atmosphere has cleared up; and listen as she speaks to me in question about my mothers whereabouts.

I take a quick moment to think on the directions and routes needed to get there as I map it out in my head.

Once I have the directions clear in my mind I reply to Lucy's question.

"We need to head about north west from here and we should pass a small house with a little windmill at the top of its roof and go 2 lefts from there followed by a right at the end of the street's corner and we should be at the correct house."

Lucy smiles as she nods at my description to which she turns and begins walking as I soon follow her.

We have only walked a little ahead of where we were standing at the Guild's doorway when Lucy turns to me with a mischievous grin and says in a childish yet cheeky tone of voice.

"Race you there?"

I blink at the request as before I can even answer Lucy has already taken off with much speed.

My expression turns into a playful yet annoyed look as I yell back at her, hoping she can still hear me.

"No fair, you little cheater."

I give chase as I feel a happy grin soon growing on my face as I begin catching up with her to which she gives a wonderful laugh that makes me feel even more glad as she turns to look at me for a moment as she smiles wide with a delighted expression as we both now are laughing and running to my mother's home; enjoying our time together with our reunion in full circle.

* * *

I hope you have enjoyed this chapter so far, I had some trouble with it as I was busy and my laptop was acting up again.

Anyway I really need some votes added to my Pokemon Fic as it is quite small the amount given already.

I have some thoughts on how to write my next chapter but I do want to do some work on either a new fic or take an old one off of its long Hiatus.

Until then I hope you enjoy what I have written.


End file.
